C'est nous les veinards
by MiniMagiCcOlOurS
Summary: OS drarry, vontils surmonter ce monde d'intolérence? trop court pour mieux résumer, inspiration d'un épisode de Cold Case
1. Chapter 1

_1__re__ fic', OS, ai été inspirée d'un épisode de Cold Case dont je n'ai vu que la moitié avant-hier Je sais que j'avais dit que je n'écrirais que des choses drôles, mais ça m'a vraiment touchée, donc voilà )_

_[en plein examens, mais un peu de temps, je l'ai écrit d'une traite _

_Disclaimer : Scénario euh aux scénaristes de Cold Case Personnages à notre grande JKR (concept à moi ? p) _

note : homophobe s'abstenir ! Quoique je crois c'est une belle histoire pour ouvrir les yeux des gens, ouvrir un peu leur esprit… m'enfin, ça n'est jamais que mon avis p 

_P.-S. : C'est un Drarry ! _

Bonne lecture ) (Pour ceux qui connaissent le Misanthrope de Molière, Alceste dit que quand on ne sait pas écrire, on s'abstient… peut-être que je devrais m'abstenir mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je lis des fanfic, et d'ailleurs je remercie tous les auteurs qui continuent à faire vivre ces personnages, que je voulais essayer p donc voilà… j'espère que vous ne serez quand même pas trop déçues…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**C'est nous les veinards**

Harry Potter, héros national, ayant vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis une bonne dizaine d'années maintenant, était Aurore. Oui, mais, me direz-vous, le « Seigneur » n'est plus, alors à quoi sert encore cette profession ? Et bien elle s'est un peu élargie et ils sont devenus en quelque sorte la police du monde magique, quoique travaillant du côté moldu de Londres aussi.

Il était marié à Ginny, et avait 2 adorables enfants, James et Lila. Ron était malheureusement décédé suite à ses blessures de guerre, comme bon nombre de personnes, et ce, dans les 2 camps bien entendu. Hermione s'était mariée avec Blaise Zabini et ils étaient partis s'installer en France, loin du pays qui leur avait valu tant d'horreur.

Draco Malfoy quant à lui était également Aurore, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il travaillait avec Harry. Plus étonnant encore, ils formaient une des meilleures équipes de la profession, et s'entendaient à merveille…

Voici leur histoire…

Il leur a fallu quelques années d'adaptation, mais peu à peu sont devenus assez proches, assez proches que pour que Draco lui confie un « secret » dont il n'était pas spécialement fier, à vrai dire il en avait même plutôt honte… Il était homosexuel. Il craignait beaucoup que Harry le rejette, parce que ce n'était malheureusement pas bien accepté partout, surtout dans le domaine où ils travaillaient, devant être des « hommes », il n'était pas question de tapettes…

La réaction d'Harry fut très… brève :

- Et alors ?

- Et bien… je ne sais pas, je voulais que tu le saches, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est coéquipiers, qu'on arrive à se parler sans se taper dessus, à plaisanter même… Alors, voilà, je voulais que tu sois au courant, c'est important pour moi

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai pour ça, si c'est ce dont tu as peur, j'ai découvert quelqu'un d'exceptionnel –si un jour on m'avait dit que je dirais ça à et de Draco Malfoy… !- et franchement, qu'est-ce que ça change d'aimer un homme ou une femme, nous sommes tous des êtres humains, l'important c'est d'être heureux… dit-il en pensant amèrement à sa petite vie bien rangée, bien tranquille

- Merci… Merci Harry…

- Mais de rien ! lui dit-il en lui donnant une belle tape dans le dos

Harry se demandait d'ailleurs si lui-même était heureux… Il avait des enfants adorables, il les adorait c'est sûr… Mais sa vie de couple n'était plus rien, plus que la routine quotidienne, c'est horrible à dire, mais il n'était même plus certain d'aimer Ginny…

°o°

Peu à peu, Draco se rendait compte qu'il ne ressentait plus la simple affection qu'on a pour un coéquipier… Il lui arrivait de plus en plus d'observer Harry à la dérobée, il était si adorable avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux en toutes circonstances ébouriffés…

De son côté, Harry était perturbé. La nuit, il lui arrivait de rêver de Draco, et ce n'était certainement pas de manière amicale… (Ni « enneminale » !) (_NDA : j'suis une pro du néologisme, càd de l'imagination de nouveaux mots, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop ) _

C'est ainsi qu'alors qu'ils étaient en mission, quoique simple mission de reconnaissance, ils s'offraient une petite pose, au soleil, dans un parc désert…

Draco se permet de déposer sa main doucement sur celle d'Harry… qui ne la retira pas, au contraire, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son équipier…

Ils se regardèrent, l'acier dans l'émeraude… Draco s'approcha lentement, et arriva à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry, de ses lèvres. Il voulait lui laisser le choix, ne voulait le forcer en rien. Harry gagna les quelques derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore.

Et ils partagèrent un baiser incroyablement doux et chaud, d'abord du bout des lèvres, mais rapidement la langue de Draco en voulait plus, Harry ouvrit donc légèrement ses lèvres, leurs langues entrant dans un ballet incroyablement langoureux.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflés, Harry prit la parole :

- C'était… c'était…

- Incroyable ?

- Plus que ça… Magique…

- Waw… Merci du compliment ! dit Draco avec humour

- Mais je… tu sais c'est tellement nouveau pour moi… Je… Je suis marié, à une femme, je ne suis pas censé ressentir de telles choses pour toi…

- Mh, je comprends… Mais, laisse-moi une chance, tu veux bien ?

- Je… Oui… D'accord… répondit Harry, relativement incertain

Le soir même, Harry annonça à sa femme qu'on leur rajoutait 3 rondes de nuit par semaine, et que donc, 3 soirs par semaine il rentrerait très tard (ou très tôt, dépendant du point de vue )

Et ces soirs-là, il découvrait un peu plus chaque fois cette nouvelle partie de lui, il sentait quelque chose de grand, de fort, qui lui donnait envie de déplacer des montagnes, décrocher la lune, tout ça pour ce beau blond…

Draco était plus heureux que jamais, il avait trouvé sa moitié, il l'aimait comme un fou, mais n'osait pas encore le lui dire, de peur de lui faire peur.

Pendant 6 mois environ, ils vécurent une belle histoire, cachés de tous, c'était leur petit secret.

Puis un jour, Harry se ramassa un sale coup dans une bagarre qui avait mal tourné, côté moldu, donc pas de baguette magique. Sa pommette droite était en sang, et on voyait déjà un beau bleu apparaître.

Se trouvant dans les vestiaires pour se changer et nettoyer tout ça, Draco arriva, puis 2 ou 3 équipes, pour se changer également. Théodore Nott, qui n'avait jamais accepté qu'Harry tue son père pendant la bataille, même si lui était du bon côté, s'adressa à lui :

- Et bien Potter ? On s'est pris un coup ? On n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ?

Harry ne répondait pas.

- Eh ho ! Je te parle lavette ! Ah mais en fait, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne t'es pas défendu… T'es devenu une tapette, Potter ? Ta femme te convient plus, alors tu vas voir ailleurs, et pourquoi pas de l'autre côté ?

- La ferme, Nott. Répondit Draco assez brusquement, en le plaquant contre un des placards. Pourquoi t'es si désagréable ? Peut-être que toi, tu es une tapette, mais tu ne l'acceptes pas, alors tu te venges sur les autres c'est ça ? Et si moi j'étais une tapette, tu ferais quoi, hein ? Tu ferais quoi ?

- Ta gueule, Malfoy. Je… Ne… Suis… PAS UNE TAPETTE ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça, c'est clair ? JAMAIS !

Et Nott quitta la pièce, furibond de s'être fait humilié de cette manière, et publiquement en plus !

Peu à peu les autres quittèrent le vestiaire également, retournant vaquer à leurs occupations diverses.

- Ça va Harry ?

- Oui, oui ça va… Une bande de jeunes voulaient violer une jeune fille, mais j'étais du côté moldu de Londres, alors j'ai dû y aller à mains nues, et il y a un coup que je n'ai pas vu arriver, voilà le résultat… lui répondit-il en riant légèrement

- Tu sais, je suis désolé pour tout ce que Nott t'a dit…

- Oh, t'inquiètes ça va, j'ai connu pire… lui sourit-il gentiment, mais Draco voyait bien une pointe de tristesse au fond de ses yeux…

Ils se voyaient toujours autant, mais un jour, Lucius, qui s'était rangé après la guerre, vint voir son fils.

- Alors fils, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va pas trop mal et toi Papa ?

- Bien bien. Enfin, je viens de voir un de tes collègues, Nott il s'appelle me semble-t-il…

- Oh…

- Il m'a… enfin, il m'a dit certaines choses… enfin, ce n'est pas important. Et il lui sourit

- Tu es sûr ?

- Et bien… Il m'a dit que toi et Harry… enfin, c'est ridicule, dit-il en secouant la tête

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est ridicule, Papa ?

- Je… Quoi ? Tu…

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plaît…

- Mais…

- Ça va, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on n'en parle plus… on pouvait lire une incroyable déception dans ses yeux, il savait que son père n'était pas un saint, mais il espérait l'avoir à ses côtés quand même, comme quand il était petit…

- Draco, je ne peux raisonnablement pas te laisser faire ça ! Tu jettes la honte sur notre famille, et sur ta profession ! Même si je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement, je refuse que ce soit un membre de notre famille qui jette la honte sur une profession reconnue de tous !

- Tu ne comprends rien Papa, laisse tomber. Répondit Draco, las de ce discours fermé. Et il s'en alla.

Lucius alla en parler au supérieur d'Harry et Draco, qui était tout à fait d'accord avec lui, il lui fallait des hommes dans son équipe, pas des lavettes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry se faisait cuisiner par Ginny

- Mais Harry, ça fait plus d'un an que vous avez ces rondes de nuit 3x par semaine, ça en devient inhumain ! Un homme est fait pour rentrer le soir chez lui et être auprès de sa femme !

- Ginny chérie, écoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute, et puis c'est grâce à ça aussi qu'on vit si bien, et c'est important, je protège les gens, la nuit, dans la rue…

- Et moi, qui me protègera si un cambrioleur vient alors que tu n'es pas là ?!

- Tu es une brillante sorcière, je te fais confiance sur ce point. Lui sourit-il. Et je te rappelle que nous avons une maison on ne peut plus sécurisée...!

- Moué, tu parles…

- Allez, souris un peu !

- Mh…

Harry soupira alors qu'elle retournait dans la cuisine. Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette situation. Il avait eu certains échos, et apparemment les gays n'étaient vraiment pas les bienvenus là où lui et Draco bossaient…

Le lendemain, il se promit d'avoir une discussion avec Draco.

°o°

Accoudé chacun à leur voiture, (car oui, ils avaient des voitures, pour les patrouilles du côté moldu) Draco décida de se lancer :

- Harry… Harry je voudrais autre chose.

- Autre chose ?

- Je veux te voir plus souvent… Je… Je t'aime Harry…

La tête d'Harry commença à tourner…

- Non… Non…

- Quoi ?

- Je… C'est une malédiction ce truc Draco, je ne supporte plus cette vie.

- Harry, autour de moi je vois plein de couples, qui sont ensemble depuis le début, des années et des années… Mais ça fait si longtemps que la flamme au fond de leurs yeux s'est éteinte… C'est nous les veinards, Harry, c'est à nous que s'offre une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux sentiments, si profonds…

- Mais j'ai des enfants, je ne veux pas les abandonner !

- Je ne te demande pas ça… Il n'est pas question de quitter les nôtres, juste… de se voir plus…

- Je… Non, je ne peux pas Draco, ce truc est une malédiction, je ne peux pas continuer, je ne viendrai plus chez toi le soir, je suis désolé, je… Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir autre chose… Je suis désolé…

- … D'accord... mais n'oublie pas, c'est nous les veinards…

Ils se frôlèrent discrètement la main, l'acier et l'émeraude se regardèrent, et Harry se détourna et partit…

Ce soir-là, ils devaient normalement avoir une ronde dans un sale quartier moldu de Londres, mais quand Draco demanda à Harry s'il venait, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il avait un bleu à former…

Draco était en colère, mais surtout profondément triste. Il fit démarrer sa voiture, et fonça vers la nuit noire. Quand Harry voulut le rappeler, il était déjà trop tard…

Harry monta dans la voiture avec le bleu, et tous patrouillaient quand on annonça qu'un gang était en train de sévir en dessous du pont le plus proche.

On entendit Draco dire qu'il était dans le secteur et qu'il s'en occupait…

Une fois arrivé là-bas, sous le pont, il ne vit rien… Il était encore dans la voiture à scruter les ténèbres quand surgit de nulle part le canon d'une arme à feu, qui tira 3x dans le pare-brise.

Une voix faible s'éleva...

- Harry… Harry, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, Draco, je t'entends, surtout ne bouge pas, continue à me parler ! dit-il avec un trémolo dans la voix…

- Harry…

- Draco, tiens bon, on arrive !

- Harry… n'oublie pas… C'est nous les veinards…

- Draco !

- …

- Draco, réponds !

- …

Harry comprit qu'il était trop tard…

L'affaire fut classée sans suite, on ne trouva jamais le coupable…

Mais…

°o°

20 ans plus tard…

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Une jeune fille rousse d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte

- C'est moi…

- Je m'appelle Lily Granger, je suis chargée des enquêtes classées sans suite. Je suis venue vous annoncer qu'on a rouvert l'enquête concernant le meurtre de votre équipier…

- Ah bon ? Attendez, Granger vous m'avez dit ?

- Oui, je suis la fille d'Hermione Granger et de Blaise Zabini…

- Mais… elle était en France, partie après toute l'horreur qu'on avait vécu…

- C'est exact, mais moi je suis revenue ici, et j'ai décidé de travailler en Angleterre…

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Bien, ils vont bien. Sourit-elle En ce qui concerne l'affaire de votre coéquipier, nous avons trouvé le coupable… C'était votre supérieur… Le père de votre ami était allé lui parler de l'homosexualité de son fils. Le but, au départ, était de vous amener tous les deux sous le pont, et d'envoyer une bande vous donner une bonne leçon

- Quoi ?

- Seulement votre supérieur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et étant familiarisé depuis longtemps avec le monde moldu, n'eut aucun mal à se procurer une arme. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre votre arrivée… Seulement Draco était seul. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de le tuer, il était sûr au moins de débarrasser la Terre d'un tel être, inhumain.

- Il disait… Il disait que c'était nous les veinards.

- Qui ça ?

- Draco… Il disait que c'était nous les veinards, que jamais on n'aurait une autre occasion de vivre ça…

Lily avait l'air de ne pas trop comprendre…

- On a vécu une histoire ensemble, une histoire d'amour pendant 2 ans… Et j'ai fini par laisser tomber, j'avais trop de pression, mes enfants, la maison… Si j'étais monté avec lui, ce soir-là, dans la voiture, peut-être serait-il encore vivant… une larme roula sur sa joue, Lily l'essuya délicatement du bout du doigt… Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux…

- Je comprends… et elle compatissait réellement pour lui…

- Si seulement je l'avais écouté…

- Vous savez… il avait raison… C'était vous, les veinards…

- Je sais… Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin

Alors ? p stress, je vous avoue, je sais pas trop ce que ça donne… /  
p'tite review quand même ? $

BzOouxXxX  
MMC ;-)


	2. RAR

**RAR** :)

**Nanouche** : mercii pour ta review, c'est ma 1re, c'est chouette ! (lol) Je mets un point d'honneur à essayer d'écrire sans fautes d'orthographe, moi non plus je ne supporte pas ça quand je lis, sur msn je n'ai pas vraiment de problème, mais la lecture, c'est une autre histoire…  
Je vois ce que tu veux dire au niveau détails, c'est ma 1re fic, donc je tâte un peu le terrain, mais je tâcherai de suivre ton conseil par la suite, merci beaucoup ! et puis, je ne m'inquiète pas, toutes critiques sont bienvenues, vu la novice que je suis :p  
Bzoux, et à une prochaine peut-être :)


End file.
